Our paths will cross
by storyteller angel
Summary: The Julian Noble Show. a basket full of lies that everyone was leas to believe, living the life of an ordinary 17 - year old. until one day Kevin CHalk's world falling down around him. had this up last year. so please. R
1. Chapter 1

Our paths will cross.

Chapter One.

Disclaimer - I don't own waterloo raod nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a colabrirtion with the wonderful CrayolaCreation. One half was written by her and the other other half by myself. We hope you enjoy reading this and please review, they're greatly appreciated! :)

Chapter One.

It had been two days since the Julian Noble Show, it was all that Kevin Chalk could think about.

"If only they knew, if only he'd told the truth." He thought to himself as he lay in bed on a sunny Saturday morning.

It had all started seven years ago, up until then he was a normal kid with a mum, dad and brother.

"Oh how things changed." He thought bitterly.

His mum never cared about him, not really. His brother was always the favourite.

Kevin knew how childish it sounded but in his case it really was true.

He loved his brother, truly he did. They were close they'd talk all the time and he send him money when he could.

"This is all her fault." Kevin thought angrily to himself. If only she hadn't of broken her promise him, her promise to come back, back for him.

He wouldn't be in the situation now, he knew his secret couldn't come out.

If it did so many lives would be ruined and he would never be able to to live with himself if that happened.

He was scared of what would happen to his mum if people knew of his existence.

His mum had told him that if he ever told, they'd take him away and he would never see her again and that scared Kevin more than anything because despite everything he loved his mum, he cared for her. He wanted to protect her.

He almost felt wrong loving his mum, because he knew she didn't love him, even though he was her son.

No his brother always came first in her eyes, never could do nothing wrong, her precious baby she called him.

To her Kevin was an inconvenience, a problem.

But despite everything he had gone through he had his girlfriend, he smile at the thought of Dynasty.

She was way out of his league but he didn't care, she was his girl and he intended to keep her for good.

Kevin cringed at the thought of his headteacher, Rachel Fleet.

If only she knew, would it make a difference?

Would she view him in a different light?

What would she say?

What would she do?

No she's married, she doesn't need some kid hanging around.

"She wouldn't believe me anyway." Kevin thought to himself, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

It was back to school on monday and that's when Kevin would see him, he'd see his brother and he knew it was all going to go down hill from here, question was.

Was he ready?

The next two days passed in a blur, soon it was Monday, and he wasn't sure if he could face meeting his brother again let alone facing the whole school after his 'past' was unveiled.

It was a daunting thought, meeting his brother again after five years, his brother may have helped him in more ways than one can imagine, without him his life would be far worse, money would come seemingly out of nowhere.

Kevin wasn't even sure where the money came in the first place, they had gradually grown apart and then an e-mail arrived out of the blue for no reason whatsoever.

The whole school was under the impression that someone called 'Daisy' was his mother but that wasn't true Daisy was just some person pretending to be his mother, they had invented some story just for the show, none of it was true apart from the fact that he got kicked out when he was ten.

He felt sorry for Daisy when Carol slapped her, but he couldn't show it, but it was Carol's way of accepting him into the family.

He was grateful to them, and every day it pained him to lie to them, but if he told them the truth, it would make his situation seem more real.

His life was a lie; Dynasty, Carol, Barry, Imogen, Connor, Mrs Fleet they all believed the story Julian Noble spoon fed to them, he was after all a pretty convincing liar.

"Kevin?" A voice said, and even after seven years Kevin recognised it in a heartbeat.

"Philip?" He said, smiling at his brother's presence, his brother was now in his twenties and he was finishing university.

"You came back," he whispered, when his brother hinted about coming to get him he never believed he'd actually do it, it was shortly after the Julian Noble show aired that Kevin got the e-mail that could alter his life forever.

"Course I did, I promised didn't I?" Philip said uneasily that was when Kevin realised something, his mum had moved on; something had happened, something had happened Kevin was sure of it...

"Anyway, how old are you now? Seventeen?" Philip asked.

Kevin nodded his head numbly,

"you'd best get to school then, where do you go to school?"

"Waterloo Road," Kevin replied in a mere whisper.

"But that's it Rochdale!" Philip exclaimed confused.

"They moved to Greenock last year" Kevin supplied.

"Really? I remember going to Waterloo Road when I was your age." Philip said.

"You did?" Kevin replied, before asking the question that had playing tricks on his mind.

"How's mum?" he asked, Philip's face darkened.

"She's okay, she got herself a new bloke a few years back, they had a kid- a daughter." Philip told nervously as if he was treading on bombshells, Kevin was amazed.

He always knew his mum would move on sooner or later, but to know that it actually happened was like being knocked over by a ton of bricks.

"Kev, I'm sorry." Philip said, Kevin bit his lip, honestly he expected it to happen, but how did Philip fit into this equation?

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"About four years ago, a-a year after you left." Philip said bowing his head, Kevin couldn't believe it.

He had a sibling and he didn't even know about her?

"Oh," was all Kevin could manage.

"I'd better get going to school." Kevin told his brother, defeated.

"It's off to Waterloo Road we go!" Philip said, whistling away trying to lighten the spirits.

Today was the day he was reunited with his brother, yet somehow his bright eyed ideas weren't exactly going according to plan.

Like? Love? Hate? Let us know!

Elle & Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Our paths will cross.

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer - I don't own Waterloo road nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a collaboration with the wonderful CrayolaCreation. This chapter was written by myself WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter Two.

The two brothers walked confidently up the hill towards Waterloo Road Comprehensive High School.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked Kevin.

"As I'll ever be, let's do this." Kevin replied, as he took a shaky breath and glanced up nervously at the building that stood before him.

"Don't worry, aunt Rach's bark is a lot worse than her bite." Phil teased his younger brother.

"Your not even funny." Kevin told him, nudging him with his elbow.

"Who are you nudging little bro?" Phil asked, with a smirk playing on his features.

"You, what are you going to do about it?" Kevin throw back at him.

"Little bro, I could knock you out with my pinkie." Phil boosted, heartily.

"Bring it on big bro. Bring it on." Kevin challenged.

The brothers playfully pushed each other and howled wish laughter as the made their way corridor towards their aunts office.

To an on looker, they just looked like two brothers having a laugh without a care in the world. If only they knew.

"Its just through here. " Kevin told his brother, as they came to a doorway that lead to an anti-chamber that lead to their aunts office.

"Hi Sonya." Kevin greeted the cheerful receptionist as the boys entered the anti-chamber of Rachel's office..

"Oh hi Kevin, how's this?" Sonya asked, as she pointed to Phil.

"Oh this is Phil, my brother. Phil this is Sonya our receptionist." Kevin introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you." Phil told her, politely.

"Oh I didn't know you had a brother." Sonya voice held surprise as it interrupted Kevin's trail of thought.

"Its a long story, but I promise I will fill you in once I've seen Mrs Fleet." Kevin promised her.

"You better, she's free go on through boys." Sonya smiled at them.

Kevin wrapped the door twice softly with his knuckles.

"Come in!" They heard their aunt's voice grant them access to her office.

Rachel looked and Phil was the first in her line of sight.

"Phillip!" She exclaimed, getting from her leather high back chair, rounding the desk and giving her nephew a hug.

"Hi aunt Rach." Phil smiled at her, having not seen her in three years having been away at university.

"You have you been?" She asked him, pulling out of their embrace.

"Yeah good thanks and you?" He returned the sentiment.

"Good, loving married, but enough about me, why is Kevin with you?" She asked, pointing to Kevin.

"That's what we need to talk about aunt Rach, can we?" Phil asked, as he pointed towards the conference table in his aunt's office.

"Em yeah sure." Rachel replied, as confusion set in her features.

Once Rachel and the boys got themselves comfortable and a cup of coffee. Rachel asked the question that had been burning her tounge for last 15 minutes.

What's going on with all the cloke and dagger?" She asked, as her eyes shifted between the boys that sat in front of her.

"Well, do you remember seven years ago me and mum were living in Manchester. When dad suddenly left us?" Phil asked, as he started the beginnings of what he knew was going a long conversation.

"Yes, I remember. Your mum phoned me in tears." Rachel replied, as the memory of her sister phoning her at 2 in the morning came to the forefront of her mind.

"Well what she told you was part in truth." Phil told her.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Rachel replied, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"This is Kevin, my brother and your nephew." Phil told her straight.

"Just rip the band aid off." He thought to himself.

Rachel choked on her coffee and nearly burnt herself in the process.

"What?" She asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Its true Rach." Phil replied.

"No, it can't be. Mel would have told me." Rachel replied.

"Yeah well mum didn't tell you a lot of things. She only told you what she wanted you to hear." Phil sneered, bitterly.

"And you knew all this time?" She asked, turning her attention to Kevin.

"Yes, Mrs." Kevin whispered.

"It all makes sense now. Her attitude towards the hole, her behavior, her refusal to let me come down. Why didn't you come to me, Kevin?" Rachel asked him.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." Kevin told her, honestly.

"Your right I probably wouldn't have, but I know Phil wouldn't lie to me." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't **_you _**tell me." Rachel then Phil.

"I was told not to or Kevin would be put into care and I'd never see him again." Phil told his aunt.

"Right, I think the two of you better tell me everything and don't you dare think about leave anything out." Rachel told them.

"I was 14 and Kevin eight when mum lost her job and starting drinking. Dad told her if she didn't stop drinking and emotionally abusing Kevin he'd leave. She didn't so he left. After that she just didn't care. And that's when me and her came to live with you." Phil explained.

"But why take you and leave Kevin behind?" Rachel asked, confused.

"That's the thing. Mums a bigamist, married to two different men. I knew, Kevin didn't. So she had to take me with me as not to risk her secret getting out. Trust me it wasn't because she wanted to." Phil told her.

"Oh my god, if I'd known I would have had you two boys out of there in a heartbeat." Rachel whispered.

"We know aunt Rach." Phil told her, squeezing her hand.

"What happened to you after she..."Rachel couldn't even finish her sentence she was that disgusted.

"She left me with a friend Daisy, she said she'd come back for me. She never did." Kevin told her.

"Oh Kevin. I'm so sorry if I'd ...Kevin cut her off.

"I know Rachel I know." He old her.

"And for future reference its aunt Rachel but in school its Mrs Fleet. Got it?" She smiled at him.

"Got it." Kevin replied.

"Apart from this, Phil why are you here?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Em well I eh I'm getting married and I wanted you there, then I thought I'd apply for a teaching post here." Phil told her.

"Married? You? I can't believe it!" Rachel shrieked, standing and rounding the table to give her a nephew a hug.

"Come on you too." She told Kevin.

"What?" He asked, startled.

" I can't give one nephew a hug without the other." She explained.

Kevin stood up and embraced his aunt, this was new for him. He hadn't been showing this kind of affection in a long and he was going to truly savour the moment.

"Right well, Kevin you have already missed first period so go have your break and you." She said, pointing at Phil.

"Go see Adam for a while, I've got phone calls to make." She told them, ushering out of her office.

She did have phone calls to make and the first one she was making was to her sister and boy was she going to her a piece of her mind.

A/N there you have it. We hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review and let us know what you think!

* * *

Elle ^ Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- see Chapter One.

Rachel picked up the phone her hands shaking, even as head teacher she doubted her strength; she may' have been able to help bring together other broken families, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone to phone her own sister.

Her own sister, the one she prided on knowing the best, the one who lied to her the most, the one who had secrets that eventually got the better of her. She thought that she had said her farewells four years ago, when she turned up at Waterloo Road pregnant, apparently she was wrong

But to do this, this was a new low even for her, she had abandoned her own son, as a result of this her son had to suffer what she herself suffered from; Kevin was just another recipient of neglect but above all he didn't deserve it.

Her hands brushed over the numbers, the number that she had once learned off by heart, and somehow her brain would never let her forget it.

"Hello?" A voice said; a man's voice, Rachel almost put the receiver down in a flourish, she hadn't prepared herself for this, although she had moved on from Eddie, she still struggled to forgive the man who broke her heart, it was pure luck that Adam was there pick up the pieces. "Rachel?" Rachel mentally cursed caller ID, although it did make it far easier to detect the culprits if she was a victim of prank calling, although very few people dared to prank call the head teacher.

"Eddie, can I speak to my sister please?" Rachel snapped.

"Sure," Eddie said sounding slightly hurt that she had snapped at him.

"Rachel?" Melissa said curiously, "Is it really you?"

"Yes it's really me," Rachel replied annoyed, how many 'Rachel's' did Melissa know?

"Well Eddie did go completely white when he answered the phone" Melissa joked, pain seeped through Rachel's body, she had just assumed that he too had moved on like she had, "anyway how are you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said shortly, "cut it with the formalities Melissa, do you watch the Julian Noble show?" She asked, wondering if she could jog Melissa's memories.

"Yes, I do," Melissa replied, "I've got last week's episode on record, why do you ask?"

"Your son was on it," Rachel replied anger rising in her voice.

"Philip?" Melissa answered straight away, "no he wouldn't, isn't it for broken families or something?" She continued.

"Not Philip," Rachel said, "Kevin," she said, Melissa didn't reply and silence dominated the two, "we need to talk," she said, offering an address to Melissa of a cafe where the teacher's would generally hang out.

"Rachel I-" Melissa started as tears stung in her eyes, they weren't tears of joy that she didn't have to lie any more, they were tears of self-pity, that she would once again be in hot water with her big sister.

"See you at eleven okay?" Rachel said before hanging up, in theory she had given Melissa a choice, but if Melissa knew what was good for her she would accept Rachel's offer to meet up, and discuss things like adults, instead of children… Which was undoubtedly what the conversation would evolve into?

She was furious, not just at Melissa but at herself, if only she had a closer relationship with her sister then maybe she would know the truth, but that wasn't the case and the fact that until fifteen minutes ago she wasn't aware she had a second nephew just made her feel guilty of a crime she didn't commit.

"Sonya." she said addressing her secretary, "if anyone asks tell them I'm in an LEA meeting okay?" She said before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Kevin showed Philip the way to the kitchens, he should be happy early break was just the start of a new beginning! His Aunt- however surreal that sounded now knew the truth, something he had been dreading to tell her, something that had quite frankly seemed impossible, but thanks to his brother it was made possible.

"Kev, where were you during English?" Dynasty said, Kevin silently mumbled incoherently under his breath, out of all the people to bump into… "Who's that?" She said her attention drifting towards Philip.

"Uh," Kevin mumbled, the question; to tell the truth or not to tell the truth? "This is Philip Ryan, he used to go to Waterloo Road, and he's hoping to become a teacher," he said settling for a lie, now was not the right time to tell Dynasty the truth… But would there ever be a good time?

"He looks kinda young don't you think?" Dynasty replied.

"Yeah, he's just finished uni, Philip this is my girlfriend Dynasty," Kevin said.

"Ah!" Philip said pretending he had only just realized, "of course, I thought I knew were somewhere, you two were on the Julian Noble show weren't you?" Philip laughed looking as the two teens face turned to horror at the memory.

"Well, can't keep Mulgrew waiting," Dynasty mumbled, Kevin gave a slight chuckle it was a well-known fact that Dynasty spent more time out of classes than in them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Was the first question that came out of Philip's mouth when Dynasty was out of sight.

"Uh, well it wasn't the right time, it's a pretty big secret," Kevin said and Philip accepted his reply.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later, look at mum her lies have caught up with her."

"Melissa," Kevin corrected.

"What?" Philip replied.

"She's no mum to me," Kevin said honestly.

"But Kevin-?" Philip argued following his brother as he rushed towards the canteen.

Rachel walked down the corridor, she had timed it perfectly, with only five minutes of lessons left, everyone was too busy staring at the clock to take much notice of her, she briefly wondered how her nephews were getting on, in the other side of the school.

"Rachel," A voice asked, an all too familiar voice,

"what are you doing?" He asked, it was of course; Tom Clarkson, one of the most loyal and dedicated deputy's she could ask for, but above all he was a great friend.

They first met each other over five years ago; she was Rachel Mason back then, whilst teacher's would come and go, Tom never left, even if he got job offers elsewhere he never let on, to him the school contained so many memories and he wasn't willing to let it go so easily.

"Tom, if anyone asks I'm in an LEA meeting okay?" Rachel said.

"But there is no LEA meeting scheduled today," Tom replied confused.

"I know that and you know that, but they don't know that, please just do this for me please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Why?" Tom asked, "And was that Philip I saw just now?" He continued.

"Yes it was Philip, he's getting married and thinking of applying for a teaching position, but I have some …business I need to take care of," she finished uneasily settling for the word 'business.'

"Oh, okay, tell me later if you want," Tom offered.

"LEA meeting got it," he said whistling as he headed off to finish his lesson plans.

Rachel debated on whether she should tell Tom the truth after Adam, Tom was her closest friend, whether it was because they had so much in common or whether they'd known each other for so long she didn't know. And although Adam was great, he wasn't there to witness the whole fiasco with her sister and her deputy, the man she had once fallen in love with.

A/N there you have it

Elle & Kat


	4. Chapter 4

div style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;" 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chapter Five/p 


	6. Chapter 6

div id="content"  
style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em;  
font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 6/div 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

Philip was worried he had tried to phone his Aunt several times in an attempt to arrange living arrangements for Kevin, who claimed that he was quite happy in the school house for the time being, but she wasn't picking up, neither was Adam for that matter, who had thrown his phone in the floor in a temper that his wife was being taken away from me, and his mother wasn't answering either.

They went to Rachel's office, where they had arranged to meet up at the end of the day, but no-one was there and Janeece couldn't shed any light on the matter either, as she shrugged before continuing to file her nails.

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked curiously, as Philip finally admitted defeat.

"Mum, Rachel and Adam aren't answering their phones," He said somewhat worriedly.

"Look don't sweat it, they probably just forgot," Kevin said shrugging remembering all the times he had phoned his mum and received no answer.

"Rachel never forgets," Philip said stressing out.

"Look don't worry, why don't you come to the school house?" Kevin said, and Philip allowed himself to be led in the direction of the school house. Kevin led Philip through the school house where Harley and Lula were engrossed in a game of cards, Lenny and Lisa were sitting quietly in the corner neither of them daring to say a word as silence dominated the two, Maggie smiled at Kevin as he entered and looked flummoxed at the sight of Philip.

"Hey Kevin, and who's this?" She asked waving her wooden spoon.

"This is Philip Ryan," Kevin said introducing his brother; they had unanimously decided to keep their relationship private until Kevin was ready. "He's Mrs Fleet's nephew," he added and all heads turned towards Philip, who could barely handle the limelight at the best of times.

"You kidding right?" Lisa said, "Tell her to get McFall fired, she broke my family up, she did," she said, looking at Lenny for support instead he remained silent.

"Give it a rest Lisa, nobody cares," Rhiannon said walking through the door. "You really related to Mrs Fleet?" She asked.

"Yeah," Philip said uneasily.

"They all come back sooner or later," An elderly pessimistic voice said greeting Philip. "Why'd you return?" He asked, as he walked in the room slowly.

"Budgen, so my Aunt hasn't fired you after the many complaints you have filed against you?" Philip said grinning, his Aunt was always threatening to fire him but he like everybody else knew that, that wouldn't happen.

"Why've you returned?" Budgen said, "All pupils have a reason to return, and you are no exception…"

"I came to visit my Aunt," Philip said shrugging, "and what are you 140 now?" he teased light-heartedly.

"Bolton returned," Mr Budgen quoted sadly, "I still remember that day where you snuck on the drama trip…" This little fact amused the others as Philip looked like the type that always obeyed the rules against all odds.

"Did he?" Philip questioned, "well, I helped save your life as well don't forget," he finished.

"Yes you did," Grantly admitted reluctantly as he lost interest in the conversation, and started to read his newspaper, Philip laughed, it looked like after all this time Mr Budgen was still the same! But he hadn't seen any other recognisable faces, which came as a bit of a shock.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked turning to Kevin, who passed him the phone there was only one person left to call who may have some clues to the mystery, he pressed his ear close to the phone, "Eddie, are you there?" He asked, leaving everyone else (minus Grantly) extremely flummoxed, who was this Eddie person?

And Grantly just smiled his knowing smirk as he remembered the centre point of the love triangle.

After two rings Eddie picked up, "Philip how are you?" He said slightly surprised.

Philip grimaced this was going to be harder than he thought, "have you heard from mum recently?" He asked grimacing.

"No, not since I left with Sophie," Eddie said and Philip groaned, it looked like had acted like a catalyst, and the possibility was that his mum had lashed out on either Adam or Rachel. "

Why?" Eddie asked curiously he couldn't help but notice the tone of panic in Philip's voice.

"I think, I think that possibility, she's with Rachel," Philip said grimacing and deciding not to mention Adam or Kevin, to his extent of knowledge Rachel had never bothered to inform Eddie that she had got married and neither had he for that matter. And the matter concerning Kevin was too complicated to even start to explain on the phone with a bunch full of pupils eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Philip I doubt that's the case," Eddie said trying to assure him, "it's just a coincidence that's all…" He said trying to keep his tone calm.

"Look Eddie she was in the middle of sorting matters out for a pupil, can you imagine Rachel just abandoning her work for no reason?" Philip said vaguely but truthfully, well she had been sorting things out for Kevin, and he knew for a fact that this fact proved that something was most certainly wrong.

"No," Eddie said slowly, "she would never do that, she always puts her pupil's first," he said finally agreeing with Philip, "Philip where are you?"

"I'm at Waterloo Road, it's been moved to Greenock, with a friend," Philip said slowly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked curiously.

"That was Eddie, he used to work at Waterloo Road a couple of years back," Philip said biting his lip and no more was said on the matter, it wasn't a particularly wise move getting Eddie involved, but since he had no idea where his Aunt lived he was in a stalemate position.

Yesterday 1:47PM

Eddie had always prided him being a good judge of character but that was before several events, take Rachel for instance originally he had hated her, as he consoled himself by saying that she would be gone by next term, but by the end of the week he had completely changed his views about Rachel. And Melissa was yet another example; he had discarded her views and fell for her innocent act, which was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made and worst of all he was to blame, it was his actions that had caused all of this.

One thing was for sure, Melissa was up to something, he had expected tears and screams from her when he left with their daughter in tow, instead she remained relatively calm, and he seemed somewhat relieved that she accepted his deal of looking after their daughter on the weekend.

He remembered that day, where he was dating Rachel, he had gotten a watch for her, it was a start of new beginnings even though it was the end of a term, then Melissa returned and everything changed. He tried to bribe Melissa to go away by giving her money, she was pregnant with his child, inside he was breaking, he loved Rachel, but losing Stephen had almost broke him, and at the moment he daren't leave Michael out of his sight, it was his child and he had to take responsibility for his/her.

His phone rang, he was very surprised when he realized it was Philip who sounded oddly panicked, when he raised his concern about Rachel he brushed it off gently, since that day Rachel had frequently invaded his thoughts although he tried his hardest not to think about her. However when Philip told him that she abandoned her work she knew something was wrong.

After hanging up he hoisted his daughter Sophie into the car seat before driving off into the sunset, it would take him a couple of hours, but that was better than nothing.

It was getting late at the school house, and Philip continued to stare at the door, Maggie felt a strong wave of sympathy for the boy, "how about you crash here for the night?" She offered handing him a mug of hot chocolate, Kevin, Lisa and the rest had already retreated to their beds for the night.

"I'm probably overreacting that's all," Philip said sighing, Maggie patted his arm gently before answering the ringing doorbell, it was Eddie with Sophie in tow.

"Eddie, Sophie!" Philip said answering the door, he couldn't help but feel relieved, and he barely had time to register that both Kevin had been awoken from their erratic daze, and Grantly popped his head around the kitchen door with a snide comment intact.

"Mr Lawson, and I live to see the day," he said in his usual pessimistic tone.

"Grantly, well it's nice to see that your Stone Age teaching methods didn't get you sacked," Eddie said before turning his attention to Philip,

"you alright mate?" He asked.

"Yeah but, I don't know," Philip said, Eddie passed him the phone urging him too try again, the first person he called was Rachel with no such luck, then he tried Adam who quite thankfully answered, he was certainly glad that he had done minimal damage to the phone, otherwise what would he have done if Rachel had tried to contact him?

"Adam?" Philip asked and he was more than thankful when he got a reply.

"Philip, is that you, where are you?" Adam said in a gabbled up sentence, as all the words merged into one.

"I'm at the school house," Philip said, "is Rachel with you?" He asked quickly his pulse beating quicker than a butterfly's wings.

"No," Adam

said his heart sinking in the process.

"Look what's your address?" Philip said and Adam gave him his address, at least they were making some progress about the whereabouts of Rachel.

"Look, you stay where you are I'll come and fetch you, I don't think Maggie will too pleased at having you make your way in the dark," Adam said hanging up, and

Philip gulped inwardly, it looked like things were happening far faster than he intended. When he gave Eddie his phone back, his worried eyes connected themselves with the hard glare said belonged to Eddie.

"Who's Adam?" Was Eddie's next inquiry as he turned to face Philip once more,

who avoided eye contact for as long as possible, Eddie's gave drifted as his

eyes fell on the figure on the top of the stairs, he then inspected the photo

for further analysis, before darting a glance at the boy on the stairs, the

photo said Kevin 2007- that was six years ago.

The two figures looked

remarkably similar, could they possibly be the same person? "Who are you?" He

said directing his gaze at Kevin once more, "are you Kevin?" He asked.

A/N there you have it, please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows, we love you all. Keep them coming! :D

* * *

Chapter eight.

Kevin looked at Eddie.

"Yeah, yes I am." Kevin answered simply.

And who are you?" Eddie asked him.

Kevin again looked at the man in front of him who again had just seconds ago directed another question at him, but this time it wasn't the concept that the man had asked him a question. It was the content of it.

Mulling it over in his head at rapid speed, kevin knew he could give a million different answers but in the end went with.

"What do you know so far? What has Melissa told you?" Kevin answered Eddie's question with a question.

Eddie was shocked at Kevin's bluntness and directness.

"Nothing, she wouldn't tell me anything." Eddie told him, honestly.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Kevin's tone softening.

Eddie just shook his head as Phillip came back into the school house with Adam in toe.

"Anything? Adam asked the group.

"No, nothing." Kevin replied.

"Eddie, mum hasn't rung you, has she?" Phillip asked.

"No, no she hasn't sorry, who are you?" He asked, pointing at Adam.

"I'm Adam." He replied, simply.

"Eddie." Eddie introduced himself, as the men shook hands.

Adam loved his wife dearly, Every minute he thought of her, wondered if she was still alive or every time someone spoke he wished it was her speaking to him, he imagined it was her voice washing over him in that calm husky tone she used when she was explaining something she found incredibly simple.

As Adam and Eddie finished shaking hands, adam's phone went off.

"Hello." He answered.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence and all you could hear was quick, shallow ragged breathing. Like someone was trying to catch there breath, but also trying to be quiet and not get caught at the same time.

"Adam?" The scared voice on the other end spoke.

"Rachel! Thank god. Where are you? Tell me and we'll come and get you, darling." Adam told her, as his whole body relaxed with relief.

But he got no reply, what he heard next sent a chill down spine and stopped his heart, as he heard his wife plead for her life and that of their unborn child then a blood chilling scream then the line went dead.

"Well?" Phil asked, impatiently.

"Nothing, there was a struggle then she screamed and then the line went dead. We need to find her and fast." Adam replied, enthusing the word need.

"Do you think Melissa has something to to do with this? I mean surely she wouldn't hurt her own sister." Eddie asked the group.

"I wouldn't put anything past her, especially after what she did last week. I don't think she had something to do with this, I know she did!" Adam spat through gritted teeth.

"Hang on a second, you just can't..." Adam cut him off.

"And she's been totally truthful with you, has she? She didn't even tell you about him." He yelled, pointing at Kevin.

"What do you mean? What does Kevin have to do with this?" Eddie asked.

"You really need to talk to mum." Phil told him.

Eddie glanced around the group and then got out his phone.

He went through his contacts until he got to 'Melissa'.

She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Eddie, its good to hear from you." Came Melissa's greeting.

"Melissa, we need to talk. Can we meet up?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm busy all this week." She tried to fob him off.

"Its about Sophie." He shot back, knowing she'd take the bait.

"Ok, when and where?" She replied, eagerly.

"Tomorrow first thing, the cafe on Stanton street 9 am." He told her.

"Ok, I'll be there." She replied, hanging up.

"I know my mum, you won't get truth out of her by simply asking." Phil told Eddie.

"Yeah I know, mate." Eddie replied.

What's her problem with Rachel anyway?" Adam asked.

"Rachel is everything Melissa will never be and has everything Melissa's always wanted." Kevin told him.

"What would you know, your not even family so what are you doing!" Eddie yelled at him, out of frustration.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's right in everything he's just said and believe me when I tell you this, you don't know my mother all. You think because the two of you have kid together that gives you the right of passage? Well sorry to disappoint it doesn't." Phil hissed at him, shocking everyone into silence.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"Its not our place to tell you, you need to hear from Melissa. But I'll happily tell you what I know." Adam told him.

Eddie slowly nodded his head and the men sat at one of the tables and waited on the offered coffee by Maggie to be brought out.

Eddie was horrified at what Adam had just told him. Never. In his wildest dreams did he think Melissa could do that to her own sister, evidently he was wrong.

Maggie had offered for them to stay at the school house for the night, but the four of them knew that not one of them would be sleeping tonight.

Rachel awoke hours later after being rendered unconscious after being caught with her captors phone she secretly got a hold of, her head was thumping painfully, and she felt dizzy. Her body ached all over, and her vision was blurred.

She was scared.

She could feel the cold, hard, stone floor beneath her limp body, and to her horror her hands were handcuffed above her head, causing them to ache.

It was cold, dark and lonely. She had always felt the cold more than most people, but this was different, this was like ice, like sitting in the snow, awaiting death.

Her eyes shut involuntarily, as she slipped back into unconsciousness, whispering one name, wishing he would come and save her, she loved him, Adam.

"Adam." She whimpered into the darkness, desperately wishing he could hear her.

"Save me?" She asked, innocently into the darkness.

She ached all over, the suspect had drugged her, and threw her carelessly into the back of his van, and driven like an escaped convict a rundown house or an abandoned where house where he had kept her locked up in a basement or a makeshift cell.

She had been bashed around and had hit her head many times on the journey there.

Her head was cut, and the blood trailed down her face across her cheek, dripping onto her crisp white blouse.

Her arms and legs ached, and were severely bruised and battered, and her right ankle was defiantly broken, as it was sitting at a strange angle and she couldn't move it without screaming out in pain.

Her back and torso, also badly bruised, as was the rest of her body.

She ached. She hurt. And she was scared. Petrified.

She whispered into the loneliness, repeatedly, the same name over and over again, pleading and begging that he would hear her, she had no concept of time. Was she here minutes, hours or days she has no idea. All she wanted was to go home, back to her beloved.

"Adam."

She prayed that he would come.

"Adam, Save me? Please save us."

She hated feeling so helpless, defenceless and so vulnerable. She needed him to come and save her.

The door opened, flooding the small room with a bright light, burning her green eyes. She tried to shield her eyes from the light.

She heard the door slam shut and a man took a lantern to the other side of the room, so that it was the room was mildly lit.

She could see the room clearly now, it was dirty, and empty.

The man was about medium build, with short greasy black hair, he had deep brown eyes, so dark they were almost black and they looked so angry, and fearless, and that scared her more than anything, knowing that he didn't care what happened.

He fixed a video camera, so that it sat in front of her, but with enough space that her legs wouldn't kick it over.

She tried to escape again, and failed.

"Don't try to escape, it won't work." He sneered at her.

"What do you want?" Rachel cried, desperately.

"To see you suffer." He laughed at her.

"Why?" Rachel choked out.

"Ooh full of questions aren't we Rachel." He smirked her.

She flinched at the use of her name, wait a second.

"How did he know my name?" Rachel thought to herself.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked.

Again he laughed at her, then walked over to her and kicked her broken right ankle, causing Rachel to scream out in agony.

"There's not a second of your life I don't know about." He hissed at her, yanking her head back by her hair.

"Please just me go, I won't tell them anything." Rachel pleaded with him.

"No chance." He sing sang.

Adam knew he was most definitely not get any sleep tonight, after hours of tossing and turning he eventually got up, knowing it was no use. Not while the love of his life was missing.

As he sat there with his steaming cup of coffee, the memories flashed through his mind.

The day they were reunited after 20 years.

The day the became a couple.

The day he asked her to marry him.

There wedding.

And all the wonderful little moment in between.

Yes, he was going to get her back, but little did he know of the long, dark, terrifying and emotional unforgettable journey he would have to take to get there.

A/N Thank you for reading, let us know what you think :) review! D


	9. Chapter 9

div id="content"  
style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em;  
font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 9/div 


End file.
